1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to satellite navigation equipment and more specifically to personal navigation wristwear.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Global positioning system (GPS) receivers for consumer use have dramatically decreased in size and price due to on-going developments in semiconductor fabricating technology and the manufacturing scales of economy possible for consumer products. Handheld portable GPS receivers about the size of a large candy bar are now selling for under $300. Smaller and better performing equipment is still possible.
David Gildea and Charles Trimble describe in U.S. Pat. No. 5,345,244, issued Sep. 6, 1994, a cordless SPS smart antenna device. Such patent is incorporated herein by reference. What is essentially a complete GPS receiver is partitioned into two parts, a smart part and a display part. Both the code processing for satellite tracking and the navigation processing for position and velocity solutions are done in the smart part. The device permits a user to roam in areas that would not permit direct GPS receiver operation, e.g., indoors, under tree-cover, etc. However, since the navigation processing is done in the smart part, the part not carried by the user, the manipulation of databases and other high-end functions are hindered because the display part alone is too far down the processing stream.